


Kana's Birthday Picnic

by DreamVolt9



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Felicia just got a cute new outfit in Fire Emblem Heroes and it's Kana's birthday so I combined them, Picnics, Protect Kana's Smile, Short & Sweet, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVolt9/pseuds/DreamVolt9
Summary: Corrin and Felicia have planned the perfect birthday picnic for their daughter on a beautiful Spring day. But the most important part, her birthday cake, suddenly goes missing at the last minute.





	Kana's Birthday Picnic

Felicia was surprised when she heard it. It was so odd to her, echoing from a distance and not coming from her. She hated making this kind of noise when she burned something on the stove, or dropped on the floor the porcelain plates she had just cleaned. Putting aside her mild astonishment, she walked hurriedly towards it, that unmistakable sound of clanging pots and plates. That sound of a kitchen in chaos. _Someone’s in trouble!_ She thought.

            “Is everythingokay?” She shouted as she opened the door, fumbling the sentence. Her sudden entrance shocked Corrin inside, who let out a slight yelp and dropped the pan he was holding, making a final clang. He was on his knees, beside a messy but clean and unbroken pile of pots and pans, digging them out from the cupboards next to the sink in front of him.

            “Felicia! I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, his crimson-eyed face in deep distress.

            “Sorry? Why? What are you doing?” She looked at the window. The sun was almost at its peak in the sky for noontime. “It’s almost time for the picnic! Where’s Kana?”

            “She’s okay, she’s still outside playing with Kiragi.” Corrin frowned. “I’m sorry honey. I lost it. I can’t find her cake.”

            “Whaaat?!” she yelled, pulling at the red kerchief on her head. She was fully geared up and ready for the picnic, wearing a breezy pink spring outfit, with supplies and her famous questionable snacks in the backpack she was carrying. Corrin was similarly dressed up for the occasion, with a lightweight short-sleeve shirt and pants replacing his usual princely armor. But now the most important part of the picnic was missing: their daughter’s birthday cake.

            “I swear I left it here in the cupboard after I put on the icing just this morning!” Corrin continued to peer frantically through the cupboard.

            “No, this can’t be! How could you lose it, Corrin? I’ve been working on it all week!” To be clear, it was the fourth cake she had baked that week. The first one she burned to a crisp, the second she dropped on the floor when she tried to put it away, and the third showed up mysteriously half-eaten overnight. No one came clean, but they suspected Effie.  “Why must everything always go wrong?” she sniffled back tears.

            “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry.” Corrin wrapped his arms around her. “I hate myself for this. I can’t believe I messed up so bad. I thought I left it in that gods-forsaken cupboard… I’ve looked all over the place for it at least twice.” He held her tight. “You worked so hard and I failed you…”

            Felicia indulged his embrace. She knew it hurt him just as bad as it hurt her, if not more so. They let a moment of understanding silence pass between them. And then, out of the corner of her eye, Felicia could see a small figure out the window.

            “Papa? Mama? Where aaaare yooou?” The couple’s heads shot up. “We have to go!” Felicia grabbed Corrin’s hand and they hurried out of the kitchen outside.

            Corrin, Felicia, and Kana went to Kana’s favorite spot, a small field of flowers on a hill not far from home. It was a bright, sunny spring day. The flowers were blooming, and a cool breeze blew and carried some of their petals, delivering a delightful aroma to the small family’s noses.

            “Why didn’t you let me or Papa carry your backpack, Mama? It would’ve been easy-peasy in our dragon forms! Rawr!” Kana made an exaggerated growl as Corrin and Felicia laid down the picnic blanket.

            “Thank you sweetie,” Felicia giggled. “Your papa asked the same thing. I like to carry it!”

            As they finished setting up the picnic, Felicia laid out the sandwiches she made. One was made up of strawberries, peaches, and mayonnaise. Another was of honey, butter and shredded onions, and another was made up of awkwardly sliced ham, fresh mint and apple. Corrin had long since gotten used to his wife’s unpredictable and often unsavory dishes, but he treasured her meals more than any other he ever had during the times when she accidentally struck delicacy gold with her cooking, uncommon as they were.

            Kana on the other hand, who had long ago made it apparent that she’d inherited her mother’s unorthodox taste, loved Felicia’s cooking, which was quite frankly awful by any metric that wasn’t theirs.

Felicia watched her beloveds with a smile as they ate her carefully prepared sandwiches. Kana greedily ate hers, licking up the excess around her lips with a slurp. Corrin nibbled on his dutifully, nonetheless serene and happy to be with his loved ones.

“These are delicious aren’t they, Papa?” Kana asked between bites.

“You should wait to talk until after you’ve swallowed your food darling,” Corrin chuckled. “But yes, your wonderful mom has done a splendid job as always.” He smiled.

Felicia couldn’t help but blush, but she noticed something off about Kana as she was eating. Her eyes darted around occasionally. For just a second while reaching for another sandwich she even turned her head behind her as if looking for something. This continued all throughout while they ate, even between exchanging laughter and chatting as they enjoyed each other’s company. Felicia glanced at Corrin, he nodded. Something was amiss.

“Is everything okay, Kana?” Corrin asked as Kana looked behind her again while grabbing her cup of juice.

“Ah!” Kana jumped and spilled a bit of her cup onto the blanket. “O-of course Papa! Everything is fine!” She said quickly. “I’m with my Papa and Mama on a picnic on my birthday! How could it be any better?” But she was unable to keep up the act. Her face dropped almost immediately.

“No… Everything’s not fine…” Kana sunk her face into her hands and sobbed. Strands of her pinkish brown hair became wet as tears ran down her face. “I…I…”

“Kana!” Felicia said.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Corrin hugged Kana. Felicia put a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re here. Everything’s going to be okay…” There was almost nothing that stung more for Corrin and Felicia than Kana being upset. Her heart was so pure, gentle and curious like her father, and kind and cheerful like her mother.

“I’m sorry!” Kana cried. She leapt up out of her father’s arms and ran.

“Kana! Wait!” Corrin yelled, getting up to go after her.

She didn’t run far, before her father could catch up, she stopped at a bush next to a tree on the edge of the flower patch about twenty feet away and hoisted up a small burlap sack from inside it.

 _The cake!_ Felicia recognized the bag she’d hidden it in immediately.  

“I’m sorry!” Kana exclaimed again, her cheeks puffy and red. “Me and Kiragi…We…” she sniffled, “it was my idea. We found it while we were exploring and I thought… I thought it would be fun if I hid it and we all looked for it like an adventure or something. S-so we came by here earlier.” She sniffled again, still whimpering. “But then I heard Mama yell at Papa in the kitchen earlier and… and…” She dropped the sack on the ground and started sobbing again. “I messed everything up! I didn’t meant to make you mad! I’m so sorry! The cake wasn’t mine to take!”  

Felicia came over, and she held her daughter into her arms. “Oh sweetheart… It’s okay… Everything is okay.” She stroked her hair. “Your Mama might be a huge klutz who took a week to get it right, but it’s still just a cake. It’s not important…”

“Really?” Kana sniffled. “You’re not mad at me? You’re not mad at Papa?”

“Of course not.” Felicia smiled.

Corrin put his arms around his wife and daughter. “What’s important is you, darling. We just want you to have a good time on your birthday. Your Mama and I love you more than anything in the world.”

“We’re a family, sweetheart. We’ll always love each other.” Felicia said.

Kana’s mouth gradually curved back up into her normal, adorable smile. “I love you Mama, I love you Papa.”

“We love you too, Kana.” Corrin kissed her on the cheek. The three gave each other one final squeeze. “Shall we try the cake?” Corrin asked.

Felicia’s chocolate-and-peach cake wasn’t a perfect shape to begin with, but Kana and Kiragi’s little escapade had jostled it some more. When Felicia unveiled the cake from its little box inside the sack, it was crooked, a bit crumby, and sagging. Corrin’s “Happy Birthday Kana!” icing had devolved into something resembling “Appv Firdoy Van!”

The three laughed and laughed as Corrin cut slices out of the cake. Crumbling or not, it was delicious. And afterward they laid back on the grass together, watching the sky while the orange sun dipped and touched the horizon.


End file.
